


The Anti-climactic Reveal

by Cock_Zero



Series: Maid Frank [8]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, maid frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>8/?</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Anti-climactic Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> 8/?

_Fuck!_

Frank had already started unbuttoning his dress before he’d even closed and locked the door behind him. He palmed at his cock through the mesh panties, biting his lip to silence a groan and making his way to his bed. He stepped out of his flats and dropped the dress to the ground, hearing the fabric make a muffled thud.

Climbing up onto his bed, he lied near the edge, head just barely on a pillow as he worked his hand over himself. He placed his arm over his eyes, his feet shifting on the bed, and whined low in his throat.

Frank knew he would get punished today, he had _wanted_ it, he just hoped Gerard didn’t notice all the times he had acted out. All the times he arched his back and stretched more than necessary just to make the dress ride higher on his thighs.

His breath hitched in his throat, hips jerking up and into his hand when he used more pressure, grinding down with the heel of his hand and rubbing the pre-cum around the head, smearing the panties.

He wondered what Gerard would think when he finds out Frank’s not a girl. Would he keep things the same? Force Frank to wear men’s clothing? Would he just straight up fire him for lying? He hoped the last two wouldn’t happen. He liked the outfit if it meant he could tease Gerard with the subtlest hint of extra skin.

He moaned, thinking of the feel of Gerard’s cool fingers on his thigh. Grabbing his cock through the panties, he sped his strokes up, throwing his head back when he came hot in the material. He panted, swallowing and trying to get his breathing back to normal.

“Oh, gross,” he whined, wrinkling his nose up when he looked at the mess. The mesh of the panties was sticking to his cock, slick with his jizz. 

Frank let out a breath and pushed himself up, sliding off the bed and hurrying to the bathroom. He slipped off the panties, tossing them into the sink and turning the water on, rinsing them. He then stripped off the rest of his clothing and turned the shower on, stepping under the warm spray.

~

Francine stretched, trying to reach the top corners of the tall windows from atop the short step ladder. Her dress shifted with the movement, riding up the back of her thighs. She knew it was only a matter of time before her panties would be revealed so she relaxed and tugged the dress down, trying to stay decent. 

She was aware of Gerard the second he had stepped into the room, could see his reflection in the glass as he stood and watched her. 

He finally looked away when she went back to wiping the glass, ridding it of streaks. 

Francine could feel her dress riding up again and she ignored it for the moment, cleaning the last corner before stepping off the ladder and bending down to fold it up. “Would you like your lunch brought here today, sir?” she asked.

“Yes, thank you,” he replied, glancing up shortly. He gave her a small smile and looked back to the book in hand.

She nodded and exited the room. Storing the ladder in the supply closet, Francine tugged her dress down once more and headed to the staircase.

Gerard’s lunch was already set on the silver tray when she entered the kitchen.

“Haven’t seen the collar in a few days,” John commented from the small table. He was eating his own lunch with Sally, who was focused on the tablet in her hand.

“Oh, uh, n-no. There’s been no need for it,” she said, looking to the floor. She bit the inside of her cheek when she remembered how she had called Gerard ‘Master’ when she wore it. It had merely been a slip of the tongue but she didn’t want anyone to know how far her submissive nature truly went. “I’ll just take this to Gerard now.”

John studied her for a moment, watching as she lifted the tray carefully, making sure the bowl of tomato soup didn’t slosh over.

Francine was nervous while he watched and she let out a breath when she left the kitchen and headed through the dining room to the main hallway. Going up the stairs was a challenge and she took each step slowly, watching the bowl of soup closely. She let out another breath, a sigh of relief, when she reached the top step and walked down the hall to Gerard’s bedroom. Pushing open the door with her foot, she stepped inside. “Sir, I’ve got your lunch.”

“Just place it on the table,” Gerard called out. His voice echoed slightly and she looked up, searching the room for him.

She couldn’t see him. Shrugging mentally, she wandered over to the coffee table, carefully setting the tray down and smiling when nothing spilt.

A hand slid over her ass while she was bent over and Gerard’s voice was in her ear. “You really shouldn’t bend over like that. It might give me ideas,” he purred.

“I-I’m sorry, sir,” she said and bit her lip. Gerard’s hand was warm and firm over the dress and she held back a moan when he leaned in closer, pressing his chest to her back.

“It’s almost like you’re trying to tempt me,” he said softly, moving his hand lower. “And that would only get you punished again.”

“N-no, sir. I swear I’m not,” she whimpered.

Gerard hummed, unconvinced. His fingers made contact with her bare thigh and she shivered.

A moan got caught in her throat when Gerard’s finger slide towards her inner thigh. She had to tell him before he found out the hard way. “S-sir, please,” she gasped, trying to shake her false voice.

“Please, what?” he asked.

“I’m… I’m-“ She placed her hands on the coffee table, her knees growing weak from equal parts fear and arousal.

“You’re what? Doing this on purpose?” he asked, fingers skimming up to her panties. “Trying to get me to punish you again?”

She shook her head, taking a deep breath. “I’m a guy,” she blurted out, flushing heavily and waiting for his reaction.

Gerard pulled his hand away and stood. “I know,” he said coolly. “But that doesn’t answer my question.”

“Y-you know?” Frank quickly straightened up and turned, shin knocking against the table painfully. “But… how? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Gerard shrugged, “I was waiting for you to say something. Mikey told me after I had seen, well to be blunt, after I had seen your cock through your dress but he said not to say anything. So, I let you continue playing ‘Francine’ until you were ready to tell me.”

Frank stared at him, mouth open and eyes wide. A thousand questions flew around his mind, all wanting to be spoken at the same time. “What does that mean?” he asked, shaking his head. “I mean, what happens now? I lied so… am I fired?”

“Why would I fire you? You’re the best maid I’ve had and, if I do say so myself, you look very nice in the uniform,” he grinned, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. “Nothing has to change unless you want it to.”

“Me?”

Gerard nodded, moving to sit on the couch and start his lunch. “Yep. So, do you want any rule changes?” he asked, sliding the tray closer. “Or uniform changes? I won’t force you to wear the dress if you’d prefer slacks.”

“No!” Frank shouted. He froze and Gerard looked up at him, curious. “I-I like the uniform, i-if you do?”

“Well, of course I do. I designed and paid for it, after all,” he chuckled. “Would you like to amend the punishments?” He tore off a hunk of bread, soaking it in the soup and eating it.

Frank shook his head.

“Very well, then.”

They were silent while Gerard ate his lunch. Frank stood a foot away from the table, watching him.

“What’s your name? Or would you prefer if I still referred to you as ‘Francine’?”

“I-it’s Frank,” he said, folding his hands in front of his dress.

Gerard nodded, giving him a small smile. “You may go have your lunch.”

Frank jumped slightly and quickly bowed, turning to leave the room. He had reached the door when Gerard spoke again.

“Oh, and Frank?”

He paused and looked over. “Yes, sir?”

“You’ll be receiving a punishment tonight for lying.”

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
